The Pendant
by Vyruss
Summary: characters slightly OOC E/B. Bella is an orphan that has a cursed pendant but she doesn't know its cursed she just gets adopted by charlie and 'someone' is following her what does he want with her? better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new characters in it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Summary:

A pendant that is passed down from generation to generation in a family could be considered a family heirloom unless no one in the family actually wears it because of a curse that is on that pendant. No one in the family can seem to remember what that curse is so they just leave it alone but when the last of the family dies leaving an infant Isabella all alone with the pendant and no knowledge of a curse at an orphanage what will happen and what is the curse is it even a cure or just a promise.

* * *

**The Pendant**

Chapter 1

Now that I think about it that day on my eighth birthday was really creepy and it got creepier as time went on but because I was so young I thought nothing of it, but now I look back and wonder if that was the first day that he started watching me or was it the first time that I noticed.

_Dear diary, _

_Today is my 8th birthday and probably the weirdest birthday I've had so far. Just as I was opening my present from my friend Ally, when we saw this man outside in the rain watching me he was quite young from the look of it really beautiful too I think that he was smiling at me. But when we went to tell Sister Agatha at the orphanage when she started to look for him he was gone! I got a beating for telling lies. I know what I saw and he looked like was longing for something but why was he looking at me the only thing that I have to my name is this old crescent moon shaped necklace with diamonds in it I never take it off because it is the only thing that was left to me from my parents I never take it off because then someone will take it and sell it. I'm bellow average in the looks department I have brown hair nothing special done to it because it is naturally straight and way too short for him too and I know that I'm way too young for him._

_P.s. Ally got me the cutest teddy bear for my birthday!!!!!! I named him Edward I don't know where that name came from but I like it. =)_

After that day I started to notice that he was there more and more and after telling the nuns so many times that he was there and them not finding him and me getting beatings for it I just stopped telling them he was there. As I got older he still kept his distance never came to talk to me or to try and lure me away and kidnap me he was just watching and smiling and he never changed his looks he was always the same age never growing older. I would have thought that he was a ghost if not for the fact that he changes his clothes and other people see him when his is around just when I tell he disappears so I learned to just ignore him even though it still creped me out. Then I just stopped noticing him all together so maybe he was leaving me alone because when he watches me he isn't too stealthy about it at all and kind of hard to miss a beautiful man following me around everywhere.

As I was thinking about this there was a knock on my door I got up from my bed to answer it when I opened the door a saw Ally standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Ally what's got you smiling so much am I missing something."

"YA a real big something Sister Agatha sent me to find you. There is a man here and he wants to meet you." She was smiling as she said this and frowned when she realized I wasn't showing the same amount of enthusiasm I was just standing there staring at her. "Oh come on you can't not be excited about this you may actually get adopted." she was still frowning when she realized that I wasn't going to give her the enthusiasm that she wanted.

I sighed. "And how many families have asked to see me but never adopted me." I stated.

"…….."

"Ok so now that we are on the same page, how do you expect me to be so excited with that kind of track record?"

"I don't know but would it kill you to show that you still have a little hope in you."

"After the tenth rejection I found that it was best not to get my hopes up plus only the younger kids get adopted. I'm thirteen not many people want a kid as old as I am." I was being blunt but I had to she just didn't understand she had a home she came here to visit with me because we went to school together and we are friends.

"Well if it helps this man looks promising and I heard the nuns talking. They said that he is the chief of police from a small town name Forks it's not far from here so I can visit you, and he didn't want to have a little kid because he thinks that the little kids have more chance on their own so they want to adopt someone older." She said all this in that same hopeful voice.

"Ok I will put a smile on and look hopeful but when they don't want me I claim all rights to say 'I told you so'." I said with a smile and a smidge of hope as I walked out the door and down the stairs.

When I got into the commons I saw Sister Agatha standing there in all her old wrinkly glory with a frown on her face while tapping her foot. Then she saw me and hurried over to me and without a word she took me to where the man was so that I could meet him. She knew I knew what was going on years of Ally being sent to find me and her blabbing about it to me first saved her time in the end so what did she care.

When I saw him he looked a little nervous he looks old but not too old maybe in his early forties and about average height for a man and brown hair that look to be graying. He also looks to be single and probably is and from experience when you adopt a kid both the new mother and father to be come to meet you together so you could get to know both of them before you went to live with them, but he came alone. When I walked up to the man to introduce myself he looked at me and smiled at me not the creepy smile you get from a pedophile but a nice warm smile then shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Charlie Swan and you must be Isabella." Ally was right he does look promising he looks nice too. Oh great now I have my hopes up well at least I get 'I told you so' rights.

"Bella please I really don't like the name Isabella." I said smiling.

"Ok Bella, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" He said motioning with his hands for us to take a seat on one of the chairs that they had in the commons.

"Well ok." I said while taking a seat. "As I said I like the name Bella more than the name Isabella. I'm thirteen years old I like to read and I like to cook I help out in the kitchen her sometimes, my best friend's name is Ally, and I skipped a grade so I'm in eighth grade." I said all this then took a slight pause to think of something else to say I didn't want to come off a boring. "Um… my parents died in a car crash when I was a baby I wasn't in the car I was at home with a babysitter when they didn't come home the babysitter called the police and I was brought here. The only thing that I have left of them is this necklace." I said and pulled my necklace out from under my shirt and showed it to him. "I never take it off cause when I got older the nuns told me it was supposed to be a family heirloom and I should take really good care of it." I said this with a smile on my face. "It may not seem like much but it's all I have left and since I don't remember my parents it's really important to me."

"Well I think that it is pretty." He stated he didn't have pity on his face like the rest of the people that wanted to adopt me did. No he had a face of understanding. "Well now that you told me about you I'll tell you a little bit about me." He sighed "Well there isn't much to tell you, I'm the chief of police in a small town not too far from here called forks, the most action we get in forks is the occasional motorcycle accident. I'm divorced and have no kids." Ha I knew it he is single. "Well I was hoping that I could adopt you if that's ok with you. I don't have any kids and it's kind of lonely there all by myself I think that a kid would do me some good and I think you will be great company, I'm not so sure that I will be but I like you you're a lot like me."

By now I had the happiest smile on my face I had lost all 'I told you so' rights I was for once happy that I was wrong. I now get to have a home of my own and no more loneliness for me. I also get to go to a new school. Then realization kicked in and I realized I had to make new friends and leave the old ones that I had. I must have taken too long to answer because Charlie had this panicked look on his face I had to answer fast before I lost my chance so I put that happy smile back on then answered with "YES! I would love it if you would adopt me but I'm not so sure that I will be that much company."

"Oh I think that we will get along just fine." He said this with a grin on his face. "So I'll go and try and get everything ready and you can go get yourself packed and say your goodbyes and then you can go and see your new home."

With that I ran up to my room to tell Ally. When I got up there she was on my bed staring at the ceiling when I got in there I grabbed her and hugged her she look startled for a moment then realized what must have taken place so she hugged me back with just as much force. "I'll come visit you when I can so not making any new best friends while I'm gone you hear me I won't forgive you if you do." I said with a smile on my face but tears in my eyes she had that same thing on her face. She just nodded and sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, you know that." She just nodded again and looked at me funny when I pulled away from her like she didn't want to let me go. "Want to help me pack?" Her eyes widened probably at the realization that I was leaving her sooner than she thought then started to sob harder into my shoulder.

* * *

Vyruss: Ok so this is my first fan fiction and I am a horrible writer so as is bad reviews probably won't hurt me they can only help, and good reviews tell me what to keep and what to change. I probably will only update on weekends do to time after the vacation is over so that I can perfect the chapter before I post it so if I plan on picking up the pace do to more time on my hands I will tell you. Because I am doing this for fun I probably won't stop me from writing so the people who actually do like it can keep reading it.

P.s. I have no idea what it is like to be adopted or what an orphanage is like so please don't judge me too much on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new characters in it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Chapter 2

After I finally got Ally to calm down I asked her to help me pack again she couldn't speak just yet so she just nodded and we got to work. It didn't take too long to get all my things packed up and ready to go but as we were putting my things into a bag Ally just looked at me and look like she wanted to say something.

"It's ok whatever you want to say just say it, don't be scared." I said with a smile.

"Well I was just thinking that you will replace me and visit me less and less and then stop talking to me altogether and I don't want that to happen to us." She was sobbing this and I couldn't help but envelope her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I could never replace you, you are one of a kind plus if I can't come to see you we always have other ways of talking and even if we do grow apart we will always be best of friends." I said this with a sad smile on at that realization and couldn't shake it off my face then I started to tear up with Ally still in my arms.

Ally started to sniffle I think she was done crying to bad I had just started to cry well at least she can do the same thing for me that I was doing to her earlier. "Now don't you start crying now too you finally get what you always wanted I can't hold you back from that." She still had that sad smile on her face but I could tell that she was better than she was before.

"Your right but I'll still miss you" I was starting to calm down but I wasn't completely better yet.

"I'll miss you too and we'll always be friends, right." She said with a smile.

"Right, ok now that we're done let's get this downstairs so we can greet my new dad and I can start my new life." I was smiling again, man I was going to miss her when I left and I scared out of my mind to make new friends if I know you then I can be very friendly but if I don't know you then I'm shy as hell. "So you want to meet my new dad?"

"Ya, I want to see the man that is coming to take you away from me." Her smile was back on her face, but my guess is that she wants to know that he won't take me away and never give me back.

When we went down stairs and brought all my things down with us because I was so ready to leave this place behind and never come back. If I was ever going to come back to this stupid orphanage I would only be for a very, very short visit. When we saw Charlie with Sister Agatha walking out of Sister Agatha's office we knew that all the paperwork must be done.

"So that's it. Now you need to also enroll her in the eighth grade before the end of weekend or she will start to miss things and it is best to make the transfer as soon as possible." She said this with a smile. Probably happy to get rid of me, I 'may' have been a little troublesome when I was younger, and she always saw me that way, troublesome.

"Ok." He then turned to me smile still on his face. "Are you all packed up and ready to go?" I nodded at him and smiled then I looked at Ally. "Oh and who is this?" As he realized that Ally was standing right next to me. I was about to answer him but Sister Agatha beat me to it.

"Oh this is Ally, Isabella's best friend she lives down the street. They have been friends for a very long time." She said this smiling again, probably thinking that she was getting to birds with one stone.

"Oh is that so?" he walked up to Ally looked down at her and smiled at her as he shook her hand. "Well then I'll have to take Bella back here so that she can visit you than now won't we." Ally just nodded happily at the thought of still being able to see me after I left this place behind.

As I gave Ally one last hug goodbye she whispered in my ear. "You go make new friends at that new school and show them how smart and pretty you really are and get that perfect boyfriend you always wanted so that you can tell me how good your life is and I can be less sad about you leaving me, OK."

"OK you have to promise me something, you have to promise me that you will get your perfect boyfriend too so that we can go on a double date sometime." She laughed at that but was probably taking it seriously for an excuse to hang out and catch up with one another.

"OK now let's get going ok Bella we have a bit of a drive ahead of us." I nodded at him and waved goodbye to Ally one last time as we made our way to Charlie's, I mean my new dad's cruiser. I guess he didn't have a real car, or had no need for one.

It was silent in the car for the most part other than Charlie talking about how I would love my new school or how I would love my new room, after that there wasn't any talking just silence but not the uncomfortable kind we had no need to talk about useless things to cover up the silence in the car we were just fine the way that we are.

When we got to his house it look nice small and homey I guess his ex wife must have made it that way because it also looked like it could use a little work still. I guess him being at work all the time leaves him out enough to neglect his house, and if I was going to live her then I was going to do a little work on it, but the hardest part would be the things outside like the weeds and gutters considering it rains so much but I could do it when it's sunny out though it might take a while.

When we got into the house Charlie I mean my dad 'man I need to get used to that' showed me to my new room. It was nice but small though not as small as the one at the orphanage. There was a desk with an old computer on it and a book shelf next to it the bed was on the other end of the room with the dresser right next to it. The bed still needed to have sheets put onto it.

"So what do you think do you like it?"

"Yes I love it its great." I said nodding my head.

"I'll go get you some sheets while you unpack, ok."

"OK." As my new dad left the room I started to unpack first things first, I put my diary on my desk and Edward on my bed, I was thirteen and still slept with my teddy bear and I was proud of it. I took out my bag of toiletries in it and realized I had no idea where the bathroom was.

"OK I'm back." He said with a smile knowing that his little house wasn't going to be empty anymore. "You want me to help you put these on you new bed or can you do it by yourself."

"Oh…Um you can help if you want to but I think I can do it by myself."

"Oh, OK well the bathroom is down the hall and to you left. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask ok, I going to order some pizza and soda to celebrate ok what kind would you like?"

"Um, pepperoni is fine with me and sprite because I have no tolerance for caffeine."

"OK then I'll go order the pizza and when you done unpacking you just come on downstairs and we can eat, ok."

"OK." When he left I put my clothes in the dresser and put the sheets on the bed and put the toiletries in the bathroom.

When I finally got downstairs Charlie I mean dad had just paid the pizza guy and was shutting the door. "Great timing the pizza is here, so let's eat."

As we ate the pizza my dad said that he would go get me registered for school tomorrow because he had Sundays off then we could spend the whole day together. He said he was going to introduce me to his friends down in La Push the local reservation not too far from here and that I could make friends there too because he said that his friend Billy had kids my age.

That night before I fell asleep I was excited about meeting and making new friends. I slept soundly and with a smile on my face in my new bed, in my new room, in my new house just waiting for my new life to begin.

* * *

Vyruss: Ok so I know that I haven't gotten into anything about Vampires or Werewolves yet but that starts in the next chapter ok so be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new characters in it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I felt like the whole thing was just a dream, me finally being adopted but the fact that I was in a different room proved that it wasn't a dream. So when I got up to go downstairs looking for Charlie and to have breakfast I was in an very happy mood, which was diminished by the fact I tripped on my way down the stairs, so now I was only in a happy mood. But when I got down there, Charlie wasn't anywhere I could see and instead of finding him I found a note:

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I'm not here I went to get you register for school and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. I will be back soon and then we can go out to breakfast. Then you can come and meet everyone that I think is very excited to meet you._

When I was finished reading I went back up stairs and was slightly grateful that Charlie wasn't around to see me fall down the stairs. That would be hard to explain me with falling down the stairs on a constant basis I was going to have to come up with a really good excuse. When I got into my new room I started to look though my clothes or lack thereof because I barley had any I would have to buy new cloths before I went to school or before people noticed that I had very few cloths. I just slipped one of my favorite shirts on then a pair of jeans it was simple but cute in its own way. When I was done with that I wanted to try and personalize my room to look like I was living there for a long time not like I just got here last night.

I had made a good list of improvements I could do to it before Charlie got home and was thinking I was going to need a job if I wanted to make these improvements so I didn't look like I was trying to be spoilt. I also didn't want to be a burden to him or to make him worry about me. After all he did save me from the orphanage out of the goodness of his heart the least I could do is to pay for my own home improvements on my room.

When Charlie got home we both went out to his favorite restaurant to have breakfast then we were off to La' Push. While we were at the restaurant I got the most stares from the weirdest people. I guess seeing a new person in a town this small is pretty rare on all accounts but do they really have to stare so much the least they could do was let me eat in peace is that so much to ask for.

When we finally finished eating we got back into the curser and went to go meat Charlie's friends. He said that his best friend Billy Black had to daughters a year older than me and a son two years younger than me. He thought that we would get along great but he really doesn't understand that I don't really like to do all these girly things that all the other girls my age like to do and that I probably get along better with the guy than I do with the girls my age.

We got to La' Push around maybe eleven thirty and walked up to a small house by the beach it looked really cozy. Charlie knocked on the door and I heard someone running and some kid saying "I'll get it. It must be Charlie and his new daughter they said that they would come over today." When he opened the door I saw this boy taller than me and looked to be about 13 or so and he looked cute but not really my type of guy. "Hi Charlie my dad is in the kitchen." Then he looked at me and smiled. "You must be Isabella I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake."

"Call me Bella please Isabella is too formal." Damn his smile is infectious.

"Ok Bella, come on in. These are my two sisters there a pain in my ass but well……… I don't really think I had a point to that, sorry." He said this with a smile on his face and pointing to two girls on the couch in their living room. The two sisters seemed to hear him and were both glaring at him 'if looks could kill' came to my mind. If that was true then Jake would be in some deep shit.

"Hi Bella my name is Rachel and this is my twin sister Rebecca. I'm sorry for my little brothers rudeness what do you expect from an eleven year old boy." She said with the evil glare still on Jake hard to believe he is two years younger than me.

"Ya they say that girls mature faster than guys because the boys spend so much of their energy growing freakishly tall." Rebecca said with a sneer to her brother now I was glad I was an only child and silently hoping that Charlie didn't want to adopt another kid.

Then before anyone started to yell at each other, Charlie and who I assumed was Billy came into the living room Billy looked to be the same age as Charlie but he was in a wheelchair and had more hair on his head than I do.

"Hey kids cool it. You must be Bella." He said as he turned to me. "I'm sorry for my kids. They fight like that all the time eventually you get used to it. I should warn you about Charlie though he has no idea on how to cook so you may be living on junk food for a while and there probably isn't any edible food in his fridge." He said this chuckling

"Hey I do have edible things in the fridge I have fish and milk and eggs" he said counting off on his fingers. "Then I also have cereal and Pop Tarts" he said with a smile like he was real proud of himself.

"That isn't going to last you to long with a teenager in the house now. That would be gone in less than an hour in this house. You need real food and lots of it, trust me"

"And I can cook so we don't have to eat out all the time." I said trying to reassure Charlie.

"Ok but you really don't have to I'm the parent shouldn't I have to cook for you." He said with a frown on his face.

"Charlie I think you should take the help I've seen you try to cook I wouldn't look to good for the Forks if the chief of police is brought up on murder charges just because you are a bad cook." He said this while slightly laughing but still looking dead serious at the same time. He couldn't be that bad of a cook could he? I was fidgeting with my necklace when Billy noticed it. "What is that? His eyes were wide and the smile he just had on his face gone like the matter of my necklace was so serious that it was a matter of life and death. Although it was really life or death in his opinion at the time I just didn't know it yet.

"Oh this old thing it is the only thing left of my family it was a family heirloom and I never take it off." I said with a sad smile on my face and an uncomfortable silence set into the room.

Jake cut in to break the sad mood that suddenly came upon the room by that one little question. "Hey Bella want to go down to the beach I bet that that will cheer you up." He was a real sweat heart for trying to cheer me up even though I was a lost cause but I didn't want to make him feel bad so I just nodded and smiled I don't think I convinced him I was ok though.

When we got outside, Jake ran over toward the shore and found a log to sit on and motioned for me to sit down too. "Hey do you like scary stories?"

"Yes I love them but it will take a lot to scare me." My good mood was back Jake just wanted to make sure I didn't remember the conversation like it never happened. He didn't want to show me sympathy though I wouldn't take sympathy I really hate that people feel bad for me even though I like my life the way it is even though I don't have as many things as a normal kid has.

"Well there not that bad but I think that if the right person tells them they can be scary." He said with the infectious smile even though I think he has a crush on me. Guys are so easy to please.

"Ok then out with it I want a scary story."

* * *

Vyruss: ok I now that this chapter is a little late and I know that you probably hate me for the cliff hanger but it will take some time to write the stories and I need to study for my midyears and you won't get one next weekend but you do get one in the middle of the week after that when my midyears are over and another the weekend after that so you get two chapters next week so be happy and don't hate me.

P.S. thanks to all of you that read this even though my writing sucks when I get more sleep I will be able to pick up on the writing but until the you will just have to deal with this for now, ok and sorry again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new characters in it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok these are stories told about long ago past down from generation to generation. They are stories about my ancestors and what they did….." He said in a creepy voice then completely broke the mood. "Well ok there more like legends than the real thing but what do you expect they had never heard of a TV, I know scary huh." He said this like he was totally serious I could tell by the look on his face he probably was.

"Just get on with the story." I may have sounded a little annoyed but he wasn't making it worth my while and he was failing in his attempts to cheer me up.

"Ok ok, man I thought that is a scary thought no T.V. man I would die." I started to stand up but Jake pulled on my arm to stop and sit back down. "Ok I get on with the story, man you aren't any fun and here I was trying to cheer you up and you try and walk away from me." He said with a sigh. "It is said that we well me and my ancestors are related to wolves and it is still against tribal law to kill a wolf."

"So you mean like werewolves?"

"Yes I mean exactly like werewolves and the last werewolves seen in action were supposed to be my grandfather and his 'pack.' He was supposed to be their leader and they were supposed to protect us from the supernatural world, personally I don't believe it." By now he had this grim smile on his face and it was getting cold out so I had goose bumps on all over my arms so I guess he must have taken that as he was doing a good job telling his story.

"The supernatural world, you mean like monsters?" he nodded his head with a smile on his face probably at the thought of me finally responding to his story. "What kind of monsters?"

"The scary kind." He was starting to get on my nerves now. I am so glad I don't have a little brother and now I am starting to feel bad for Rachel and Rebecca having to deal with this all the time must be annoying.

"Ok Jake if you aren't going to take this seriously then I'm going to go inside it's starting to get cold and I am getting hungry."

"Sheesh Bella trying to have some fun over here party pooper." He was trying to put on a pouty face on but he was failing miserably. It only got on my nerves more and more by the minute. "So like I was saying the scary kind of monsters like vampires and goblins and stuff, I don't really know for sure all I know is that the vampires are werewolves worst enemies and that about one hundred years ago a coven of vampires tried to move in somewhere around Forks but my grandfather was supposed to get them to go away because he was the last tribal leader."

"How did he know that they were vampires was there a really noticeable difference between us and them and how did they get them to leave." I was starting to get really exited now and I probably had wide eyes and a look that said to him he was god for telling me thins by the smile on his face I could totally see it in his eyes.

"Well I don't really know how they knew but he got them to leave because they were supposed to be civilized vampires and didn't want to hurt anyone and that they found a way to not feed on humans but my grandpa didn't want them on our land just in case so he made a treaty with them they didn't come on our land and we don't tell the pale-faces about them." He winked at me when he said that. "I guess I just broke the treaty." He said with a smile. "But you want to know the weirdest thing about vampires there supposed to know who their mate is before they're born and even know the family they get really possessive and find ways of marking them without them knowing about it so that others can't take them away from them." He paused for a moment a look of thought on his face.

"How do they do that?" I asked with a confused expression. "And how do you know all this stuff?"

"I don't know how they do it that is what makes it weird." His face lit up at the thought of something but he still looked like he was in his own little world. "Hey maybe that's how they got them to leave to threaten one of their mates before they actually turned into a vampire."

"Huh?" By now I was completely lost in his little conversation to himself. "What are you talking about over there I'm still here if you haven't noticed." I was starting to get annoyed again man was this kid ADD or what.

"Oh sorry got distracted for a second there I'm starting to think that maybe some of this stuff is real." He had an exited face on the one you get when you get that new toy you have been wanting for a long time. "I was saying that that is how my grandfather got them to leave to threaten them because there were seven of them so one of them was without a mate and I don't think that a bunch of vampires would risk their numbers and try and settle in an area full of werewolves unless they are waiting for something or someone. They even made a treaty to not come onto our land and we don't go onto their territory. Oh, and nobody gets eaten in Forks. Forks is like no man's land or maybe Sweden due to neutrality and the fact that we aren't supposed to fight with each other."

"So if the treaty was there, why didn't they stay it's not like your grandfather could have known who that last ones mate was or is?"

"I don't know I wasn't there maybe the mate left and they were tracking her or maybe she just wasn't born yet and they decided to come back when she was born I know I'm smart but I don't have the answers to the world's greatest mysteries."

Ok him praising himself for realizing something he probably should have figured out a long time but is just realizing it now is a huge turn off I like him in the beginning but now I so need to come up with an excuse to go back inside I don't care about being treated poorly or rude glares I can deal with that but this, this is just torture it may be interesting stuff but I cannot deal with this kid anymore. Think Bella think you need to get inside. 'Please God if you love me you will make it rain right now or the devil will find himself a new messenger girl.' As if on cue it started to rain 'thank you God'. Hey threatening God really does work. "Jake it's starting to rain can we go inside now."

After we went inside I still got glares from Billy, but we ate pizza and I talked to Rachel and Rebecca and Jake talked a lot less so in all I'd say it was a good night. When Charlie and I got home I went to take a shower and get my things ready for school tomorrow. I was a little nervous about going to school I would need to make some friends if I wanted to survive high school next year especially when I am a year younger than everyone else. I went to bed worrying about tomorrow till I fell asleep waiting for the morning to come.

* * *

Vyruss: Sorry my chapter is late but half way though writing it I caught the flu not fun. Then when I started to write again my two month old laptop decided be a bitch and stop working because of a stupid vista update causing me to wipe my hard drive clean the good news was that I didn't need to start all over with my chapter because I have all my written documents on a flash drive to back it up but it takes so long to get everything loaded back onto a new computer because I hadn't had enough time with it to back up the whole computer. So sorry and I promise to get back into my routine again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new charactersin it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Chapter 5

Today was my first day of eighth grade in my new school and I was kind of exited to meet new friends but also nervous thinking that they wouldn't like me. When Charlie drove me to school and drop me off I got a bunch of stares like they hadn't seen anyone new in their entire lives but considering how small this town was that was probably true. I walked up to the office to get my new schedule and was greeted by a woman that was filing through all sorts of papers she looked frustrated for some reason. "Um… Excuse me."

The receptionist turned to look at me she gave me a weak smile like she really didn't have time for this. "Oh can I help you.

"Yeah um… I'm Isabella Swan." I had to pause and think about it I wasn't really used to it yet. "I just transferred here and I was just wondering if I could get my schedule."

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan." She put on her oh yeah I need to be nice face on. "Well I was just looking for your schedule so if you will just wait one moment and I will get it for you."

"Ok thanks." I had a smile on as I went to sit down till she found my schedule.

"Ah here it is." She said as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Ok so here is you schedule and this is the map of the school and the highlighted paths are the best ways to get around."

I nodded my head and then proceeded to go out the door to find my first class. When I got to my fist class it was still empty except for the teacher. "Hello my name is Isabella Swan and I just transferred into your class." I said still a little nervous.

"Ok just take a seat anywhere there isn't any seating arrangement."

I nodded my head and went to go take a seat in the middle of the class a neutral seat neither in the front nor in the back. When the kids started to fill in I got all sorts of stares some of them were glares like I had personally offended them and others were out of curiosity. In the end the hatred won out when some girl walked up to me with the biggest glare out of all the girls sitting around me.

"Um excuse me you are in my seat." She said with a sneer on her face. I was starting to regret my seat choice.

"Oh I am sorry, but the teacher said that there is no assigned seating and that I could sit anywhere I want." I said this with the most innocent smile I could muster considering the situation.

"Oh yes but see I sit here every day even though there isn't an assigned seating arrangement and sitting all around you are _my_ friends so if you would just get up and find a new seat that would be great." She still had that vicious sneer on her face that I guess she was trying to put into a smile.

I didn't want to be difficult so I tried to look around for a new seat to sit in. When I looked around the room I saw that there weren't any seats for me left. "There aren't any seats left for me thought."

"That's the point now get up." When I finally got up out of _her _seat she shoved me aside and sat right down and started to talk to her friends. I went up to the teacher to tell her that there weren't any seats left. She excused herself and left the room to go get one from the teacher next door she came with a new desk and put it down.

"Mike."

"Yeah." A blond boy said as he looked at her he looked a little bored but when he saw the new desk he looked at me then his face lit up like it was Christmas or something. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I would like you to take this desk and put it right behind you and I want you to help Ms. Swan out since she just moved here ok."

"Ok." He walked up to the desk and hurriedly brought it to put behind his desk. When he put it down he looked to me with a smile on his face. "Hi I'm Mike Newton and I was listening to the conversation you were having with Lauren and I think you should just ignore her she is kind of a bitch."

"Oh well I was already doing that I just didn't want to hear her talk anymore, and my name is Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella, Isabella is to formal."

"Ok Bella well do you want to sit with me at lunch." I was starting to envision a wagging tail behind him and with his blond hair I want to say he was kind of like a golden retriever.

"Only if I don't find anyone else to sit with I real don't want to impose." I was trying to sound sweat and let him down gently because I had to deal with Jake yesterday I don't need to deal with this today.

"Oh no you won't um what was that word impose whatever that means my table would be glad to have you there and if Lauren starts to be a bitch again we can vote her off the table till she can be nice to people."

I was starting to run out of excuses so in the end I would have to sit with him. "Ok."

My day went by with more curious stare and a few other kids went to introduce themselves most of them boys though I don't know what they saw in me I guess I was just their novelty girl. Let's see there was Tyler, and Eric, and then Mike, and then I met Angela, and Jessica, and Lauren apologized for this morning I guess she heard that if she wasn't nice she was voted out of the table because she still wore the same sneer from that morning it was quite interesting to watch.

When Charlie came to pick me up after school and I finally got home I started to make dinner for the two of us and told Charlie what my day was like. In my opinion as far as first days go it could have been worse and I guess I did make some new friends. When I was done with dinner I went upstairs to start on my homework and when I finally finished my homework it was kind of late so I just took a shower and got ready for bed and tried to go to sleep and not think of the four more days of this I had to endure till it was the weekend again and I could call Ally and tell her about my week.

* * *

Vyruss: hey so since I'm in such a good mood because I go into the college of my choice and I can get out of my parents house in September I decided to wait an extra day to give you the chapter so I could give you two so enjoy it and don't forget to review ok. = }


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I wish I did that would mean I was a genius but I do own the ideas in this fan fiction and the new characters in it not that you would want them because I'm not that imaginative.

* * *

Bella-16 Junior

Jacob-14 8th grade

Rachel, Rebecca-17 Junior

* * *

Chapter 6

Today we were getting 5 new students to our schools and I could finally get rid of the new kid title. I have been here for a little over 3 years and I was kind of popular but all these kids were really shallow and took everything they had for granted and the only real friends I had were Angela and Ally. The word on the street was that the new kids were adopted too or at least foster kids and Lauren could finally stop say that I was a freak because of it. There were supposed to be two girls and three boys their names were Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I was still amazed how fast gossip got around so fast in this town I knew their names and how old they were and what their parents did before they actually moved in.

As I drove to school in the morning in my loveable rusty piece of junk that my dad bought for me from Billy (even though he still glared at me whenever I saw him) when I got my license so he didn't have to drive me to school every day anymore, I thought about how bad my first day in this new school and decided that I was going to help out the new kids get comfortable if I got the chance so that their first day was better than mine.

When I finally got to school I parked my truck and grabbed my book bag and went straight to class so that I could read my book that I started last night because I couldn't sleep. When I got to class it was still empty as usual I got here early. In all reality I loved this time of the day it was so peaceful well let me rephrase that statement I guess I'm a night person I like the quiet that comes with the darkness and if it's a nice night out you can see the night sky and because we are so far out of the way you can see a lot of stars

When people started to come into the classroom I had to put my book down because people started to talk to me and I couldn't read anymore. As I put my book down this really pretty but short girl walked into the classroom and gave the teacher a slip of paper. She had short spiky black hair and really pale skin and her eyes were topaz. She was grinning from ear to ear like she thought something was funny and when she saw me her smile grew if it was possible and she walked to the seat next to me.

"Is this seat taken." She was talking to me.

"Oh no, we don't have assigned seats so you can sit where ever you want."

"Well that's good I was worried that I was going to take someone's seat and make them upset or something then they would make a scene and make me move."

At this I had to laugh she was kind of funny. "Well yes that would be a shame that happened to me in eighth grade when I moved here and the girl I stole the seat from still hates me. By the way my name is Bella what's yours."

"Well my name is Alice Cullen and I just moved here with my family and I love to shop and I am really excited to be in this new school and make some new friends." She was smiling more and more and as she looked at me she had that smile that said that she knew something that I didn't. I just shrugged that thought off and smiled back.

"Well I can't help you with the shopping because I'm not all that into it but I can be your first new friend of the day." When I finished the sentence she looked at me as if I had two heads or maybe three.

"What do you mean that you aren't into shopping you're a girl you should love it embrace it."

She had this dead serious face on as she said that and I just had to laugh. As other people were starting to walk in I noticed that people were avoiding Alice like she had the plague. I wonder what they were thinking it's kind of rude to stare. Not to mention that she was the new girl and it was hard enough to make friends without people avoiding you.

When the class ended I said my goodbyes to Alice and told her that if she couldn't find somewhere to sit for lunch she could sit with me and that her whole family could sit with us if she wanted but she declined my offer and told me that she would try and get used to it here first and sit with her family then when she got comfortable she would think about sitting with other people but she would only sit with them if she knew them really well.

Lunch finally came around and I got to see the rest of her family they were all beautiful and all very pale next to Alice was a blond boy that towered over her but they were holding hands under the table so I guess they were going out but since they were adopted I guess they could do that it's not really my business.

Sitting next to the blond haired guy was a tall blond girl, I assumed she was Rosalie, I guess they were siblings and she looked like a model straight off the runway and she was laughing at the boy or the giant next to her. He was really muscular and had brown hair and since he was laughing too I decided that his outside was intimidating but he was the kind of guy that loved pranks.

The last person at the table was a god he was also looking straight at me smiling and I swear I had seen him somewhere before but I couldn't place my finger on where I've seen him. He had bronze hair and it looked like he either just had sex or he just woke up and since Lauren wasn't hanging off of him I knew he hadn't had sex with anyone here considering Lauren was the easiest person in the school.

As I was trying to think of where I had seen the bronze haired god I heard the bell ring and I realized I very little time to get to class and bio way on the other side of the campus so I had to run to make it in time but I was still thinking of him. When I finally got to class I realized that the bronze haired god was sitting in the seat beside mine and he was smiling as I walked back to my seat but on the way I tripped and caught myself on the desk. Well I _almost_ made it the entire day without tripping on something.

When I finally got to my seat and looked around as I sat down I noticed that all the girls were glaring at me even though none of the girls had much courage to talk to him. I noticed he was still ginning at me and then out of nowhere.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

Vyruss: Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger bat that's what makes it interesting so don't forget to review and I will have the next chapter out next weekend. I love you all that favorited, and all of you that reviewed, and all of you that just read it this is what motivates me. Ok that and my good moods. See you next weekend. = }


End file.
